Użytkownik:Mika444/Animé Digimon/DM015
Legenda Znaczenie czcionek * Kursywa - Oznacza myśli * pogrubienie - To nacisk na dane słowo * '' Pogrubiona kursywa '' - Oznacza czytanie czegoś lub cytowanie * Mniejszy tekst - To szept Muzyka * Butter-fly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCMgx7T-QcI Treść Czołówka Po pożegnaniu się z Hikari, nasi przyjaciele z powodu późnej pory postanowili rozstawić obóz w lesie. Gdy już wszystko było rozstawione, chcieli odetchnąć nad ogniskiem. - Niet boita sie spać w tim lesie? - Spytał Kotemon. - A czemu mielibyśmy? - Nikt z wos niet swiszał o legindzie Lasu Tysińca Dysz? - Wszyscy z zaciekawieniem zaczęli się wpatrywać w Digimona. Ten rozsiadając się na kłodzie zaczął opowiadać. - Dewno, dewno timu na tich terynach odbiła sie wojna... W wojnie brał udził każdy, mężczyźni, kobity i niwet dzici. Była ti wojna protiv Sidmiu Wilkich Władców Dimonów. Winik byt przesodzony... Tysińc, dukładni tile było ofier... Według ligend ich dusze nie trafiły ni di pikła, ni di nieba. Są w każdij roślini i kaminiu tutij. Są wsindzie wokół nys. - Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście na tej ziemi odbyła się bitwa, to i tak wątpię, aby były tu duchy... - Powiedziała Renamon. - Legenda jak plotka, każdy doda coś od siebie. - Jak dla mnie to zwykła bajeczka dla dzieci, nie Roxy? - Powiedział pewny się Tagiru, który po odwróceniu się w stronę Roxy zobaczył tylko pokazującą w stronę lasu Lalamon. - Gdzie ona jest? - Spytała Mika. - Mówiła, że idzie po jeszcze drewna i nie wierzy w te bajki... - niekt mi niet wirzy.... - Idę jej poszukać, bo jak znam Roxy i jej orientacje w terenie jest 30 metrów pod ziemią... gdzieś Lavender Town... - Stwierdziła wstając Mikayla. - Idę z tobą! - Dołączył się Tagiru. - I tyle z godzinnego rozstawiania obozu.. - Załamał się Patamon lecący za trenerem. - Nie ma to jak spacer po nawiedzonym lesie o północy... - Powiedziała prawdopodobnie jedyna wierząca w tą legendę Lalamon. - Jest dziesiąta - Poprawiła Renamon. - A czy de duchy to wiedzą?! - Powiedziała wtulając się do futra Renamon. *Tymczasem na drugim końcu lasu* - Kotemon opowiada wszystkim opowiastki o duchach, a ogień nam przygasa... Czasami ich dziecinność mnie rozbraja.. Prawda Terr... - Zaraz po tym jak Roxy się odwróciła w stronę Digimona, zamarła. Jej towarzysz spojrzał w to samo miejsce co ona, ale zobaczył tylko dziurę w drzewie. - Ziemia do Roxy, jest tam coś jeszcze!? - Krzyknął jej prosto do ucha. - T,T,T,T,T,T,T,T,TAM COŚ BYŁO!!! - Krzyknęła łapiąc Terriermona w ręce i osłaniając się nim przed dziurą. - Tak, gałęzie drzew i trochę mchu.. O NIE! - Roxy krzyknęła. - C,C,C,C,C,CO?! - TAM JEST LIŚĆ! I TAM! I TAM! WSZYSCY ZGINIEMY!! - Oj ktoś tu zginie, ale to raczej będziesz TY! - Wrzasnęła goniąc pękającego ze śmiechu Digimona. *U reszty* - Czy jak jej nie zajdziemy, mogę wziąć jej prowiant? - Spytał senny Tagiru. - Przezabawne.. To chyba jasne, że podzielimy go po równo! - Odpowiedziała Mika. - Dla mnie, dla ciebie, dla Renamon, dla Patam... A właśnie, gdzie on? - Wszyscy spostrzegli brak pomarańczowego stworka. - Nie wiem, ostatnio był na mojej głowie. - Best trener ever... Pamiętasz może, kiedy coś co waży ok. 2 kilo wypadło ci z głowy? Kiedy zniknął Patamon też byłoby miło wiedzieć... - Tagiru obarczył Mikę spojrzeniem mówiącym "zabawne..." i po chwili odwrócił się w stronę tamtych drzew. - Wydaje mi się, że zszedł na chwilę, kiedy gałęzie drzew były tak nisko, że trzeba było się schylać, potem zwyczajnie nie wrócił na moją głowę... - No to tiraz mamy dwi zguby... - Trzy, Roxy zabrała Terriermona. - No to mamy trzy zguby i ćwierć zniszczonego lasu... - Poprawiła Renamon. - I tysiące rozwścieczonych Digimonów... - Poprawił Tagiru. - Idziemy najpierw po Patamona, tamtą dwójkę łatwiej znajdziemy. Będziemy musieli wypatrywać czarnego dymu, albo trzęsienia ziemi... Znając Terriermona możemy się również spodziewać powodzi.. Pamiętacie tą wycieczkę na pustynie? - Po tych słowach wszyscy dostali gęsiej skórki.. *U Roxy* - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszaaaaam!!!! - Krzyczała Roxy, uciekająca przed... Grizzlymonami. - "Tylko je pogłaszczę", POGŁASZCZESZ, TAK?! - Słyszałem, że futro z Grizzlymona idzie dobrze na czarnym rynku. - Powiedział błogim spokojem ciągnięty za uszy Terriermon. - SKĄD TY WIESZ TAKIE RZECZ... AA! - Dziewczyna potknęła się o kłodę i korzystając z okazji schowała się za nią. Digimony spokojnie pobiegły do przodu. Gdy odetchnęła z ulgą przed jej oczami ukazały się dwa wielkie nietoperze skrzydła na małej pomarańczowej skrzydła. - PATAMON! - ROXY! - Powiedział Patamon. - PATAMON! - Powiedziała Roxy. - ROXY - Powiedział Patamon. - I TERRIERMON! - Przypomniał o sobie. - JEST TU RESZTA?! - Powiedziała z oczami większymi niż głowa. - Nie. - Powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Roxy nie wiedziała czy zawiązać go do głazu z Terriermonem i wyrzucić do wody, czy mu darować. Zrezygnowana oparła się na drzewie. Nagle poczuła się dziwnie, nie mogła wyczuć drzewa, wszystko ucichło zobaczyła tylko przerażone twarze Digimonów, które rzuciły się na nią w celu złapania ją za ręce. Nagle ostre światło zasłoniło całe pole widzenia dziewczyny. *U Tagiru i Miki* - Ile ich już szukamy? - Powiedziała zirytowana Mika. - Nie wiem ze dwie godziny? - Odpowiedział Tagiru - Zapamiętać, wczepić GPS do munduru Roxy... - A skoro o tym mowa, czy wasze DigiVoice'y nie wykrywają się nawzajem? - Dodała Renamon. - Próbowałam już, ale obraz zaczyna wariować! - Mika wyciąga Digivoice i pokazuje okrągłą tablice, na której jest jedna zielona i trzy czerwone kropki. Jedna z kropek krążyła po całej tabliczce, a pozostałe co chwile znikały i pojawiały się w innych miejscach. - Trzy? - Pyta z niedowierzaniem Tagiru. - Mówię, że wariuje... - Jo wam mówi, to przez duchy! - Tak, tak... - Odpowiedzieli wszyscy machając ręką w jego stronę. - Wiecie co jest dziwniejsze? Nie mogę się skontaktować z Dorulumonem, ani Stingmonem... - Powiedział chłopak przyglądając się w DV. - Ja też nie mogę z Palmon, Plotmon i Dorulumon... - Po tych słowach Mika zobaczyła otępiałą ze strachu Lalamon. - Coś się stało? - Digimon pokazał za jedno z drew, po czym zemdlała. Mikayla i Tag odwrócili się w stronę drzewa. Zobaczyli na nim coś, co przypominało bezkształtne okno otoczone jakąś fioletową energią. W odbiciu zobaczyli Pole pełne śniegu, a na jej środku marznącą dziewczynę z Digimonami. - Roxy! - Krzyknęli, po czym zrobiło im się zimno i zaczęło świecić ostre światło. Niczym się zorientowali byli niedaleko przyjaciółki, która prawie natychmiast zauważyła ich obecność. - Roxy, ja... - Zaczęła Mika. - Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. - Krzyknęła uradowana biegnąc w jej stronę. - ..CIĘ ZABIJĘ. - Mina dziewczyny nie była już taka radosna i zawróciła, a właściwie zaczęła uciekać przed Miką, która "nie wiadomo skąd" trzymała paralizator. - Cc.. Co tu się dz-dz-dzieje?! - Wrzasnęła zmarznięta Lalamon obserwująca, jak Mika ciągnie po śniegu sparaliżowane ciało Roxy. - Coś wciągnęło Roxy do drzewa i obudziliśmy się tutaj. - Duchy! - Upierał się Kotemon. - Musi być bardziej lo... - Renamon przerwała, gdy wszyscy usłyszeli krzyki w ich stronę zaczęli biec ludzie. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy któryś prawie staranował jednego z bohaterów, zwyczajnie przechodzili przez nie jak duchy. - Co do... - Co tu się dzieje i przed czym oni uciekają?! - Nie musięli czekać zbyt długo na odpowiedź. Na całej polanie rozległ się damski śmiech, a po nim krzyki stały się jeszcze głośniejsze. Usłyszeli tylko dwa słowa, zanim całe pobojowisko nie zamieniło się w jadalnie dla nietoperzy, które zaczęły krążyć nad ziemią. - To wygląda jak atak demona! - Krzyknęła obudzona Roxy. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że jeden z nich zderzył się odczuwalnie z Patamonem. - Atak siódemki demonów.. Jak w tej legendzie! - Zauważył Tagiru. - Nie siódemki. Tam jest tylko jeden demon. - Poprawiła Renamon. - Kogo my tu mamy. - Każdy usłyszał ten lodowaty głos. Wiedzieli także do kogo on należał. - Nie martw się, nie jestem tu aby ci odebrać duszę... Jeszcze nie. - Yuu, jak zawsze o tym.. Po co nas tu sprowadziłeś?! - Krzyknął wściekły Tagiru. - Nikogo nie sprowadzałem.. To wy się wtrąciliście w nasz trening. - Wskazał na Lilithmon, która była nieco inna. Miała mniejsze źrenice i wydawała się nieco większa. - Byłaś wolniejsza niż ostatnio i nie udało ci się zabić wszystkich osób. Znowu. - Wytknął jej. - Czyli.. To tylko iluzja? - Spytała Mika. - Nie do końca... To wspomnienie, które wykorzystujemy, aby naprawić błędy. Widzicie, kilkaset lat temu Lilithmon dokonała tu nie pełnej rzezi, po czym jeden ze świętej trójcy ją zabił. Odrodziła się jako moja DemiDevimon, a to nie pełne wspomnienie wykorzystujemy do treningu, by mogła w końcu wykonać połączenie. - Wyjaśnił jakby nigdy nic. - Jakie połączenie?! I jakim cudem MY tu jesteśmy?! JAKIM CUDEM MOŻNA BYĆ WSPOMNIENIU?! - Wrzeszczała jak to Roxy, Roxy.. - I po co nam to mówisz? - Dopytał Tagiru. - A czemu nie? I tak już wkrótce się do wiecie na własnej skórze, czym jest połączenie. - Wyjaśnił z błogim spokojem. - A jeśli chodzi o to co tu widzicie... - Wskazał na ciała, które pożerały nietoperze. - To jest świat, który jak już wspomniałem, powstał ze wspomnień przy użyciu Widmowego Bólu. Jeśli to wszystko, to wystarczy na dziś. Kończy mi się energia na ciągłe utrzymywanie ewolucji... - Po tych słowach Digimon przemienił się w DemiDevimon. A pod stopami wszystkich pojawiło się to samo "zwierciadło" co poprzednim razem. To samo, światło i wylądowanie na ziemi. Yuu, który jako jedyny wylądował na nogach, przywołał Belzebumona z motocyklem. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż DigiVoice'y będą działać - Wyszeptała Mika próbująca wstać z Tagiru, który wylądował na samym dole. - Hm? Atak nie powinien ich uszkodzić.. W każdym razie wypatrujcie nietoperzy. - Roxy, Tagiru i Mika nie wiedzieli czym się bardziej przejąć... Informacją o nietoperzach, czy tym, że jest inny powód zepsucia się urządzeń, ale zaraz po tym, jak srebrnowłosy brat odjechał postanowili wyjść z lasu, choćby ominięcie go inną drogą zajęło wieczność. Czy w tym lesie rzeczywiście były duchy? O co chodzi z tym połączeniem? I dlaczego Mice nie chciało się obrażać Tagiru? To wszystko, oprócz pierwszego i ostatniego dowiecie się już wkrótce!! Debiuty Digimonów Wystąpili Ludzie *Mikayla *Roxy *Tagiru Digimony *Renamon Mikayli *Patamon Tagiru *Lalamon Roxy Ciekawostki *To jak dotąd jedyny odcinek, w którym żaden z Digimonów bohaterów nie ewoluował.